Fluffies and Oneshots Collecton
by Bubble-Tea-Blessed
Summary: A collection of one-shots I've written that are centered around Call of Duty Zombies and the different ships in the fandom. A lot of these one-shots were requested on Tumblr and I decided to save them here in case my blog ever gets deleted (plus I want other people to be able to enjoy them). This collection doesn't just cover the Primis/Ultimis crews!
1. Please Don't (Short RiDe drabble)

"It's been so long since I last hugged someone…I had forgotten how it feels like to be held."

Those words hung over Tank's head like a dark cloud. His arms tightened around Richtofen, pulling him closer. His chin was nestled against the doctor's mousy black hair.

Edward buried his face in Tank's shoulder, fighting back tears that he didn't know he had. The man was sure he had lost that side of himself for good – the vulnerable and emotional side of himself that the voices had locked away in the darker depths of his mind. His fingers gripped at Dempsey's uniform as if he were desperately trying to tell him something.

"Please, don't leave me Dempsey." The German's voice quivered. "You're the only thing keeping me grounded right now. I feel like I'm losing myself…"

With much care, Tank tenderly pressed his lips against the Doctor's head.

"Promise… I won't."


	2. I Don't Hate You (Short TaNi drabble)

"I don't hate you."

Nikolai never thought he would hear those four words come from Takeo's mouth in his life-time. What started off as a petty argument turned into a full confessional of Nikolai's desire to put an end to it all. He admitted that he put up a façade fueled by his alcoholic tendencies, felt he was a burden to the other three men, and he was just physically and mentally sick and tired of dealing with the undead.

That's when Takeo had admitted that he didn't truly hate the Russian soldier.

"What?" Nikolai uttered, unsure if he should take Takeo's comment seriously or not.

The Japanese soldier approached him from his spot in the doorway, his face void of expression. He stood over Nikolai, a hand outstretched to him. His dark brown eyes were staring down at Nikolai's baby blues.

"I don't understand, why are you showing me sympathy?" Nikolai was taken aback. He was hesitant to take his hand.

"Because you still have time to redeem yourself and your honor. We are all in this situation and the only way we will get out of it is if we fix it together. Giving up is for the weak, and I know you are not weak. Somewhere deep down inside of you, there is a man who is confident and strong waiting to rear his head again. I will not let you die before you have the chance to change." Takeo explained, his voice gentle. This was very different from the samurai's average tone.

Nikolai, a man who has not cried in years, felt tears well up in his eyes. He took Takeo's hand and rose to his feet. The man choked out a sob and hugged Takeo close to him, burying his tear-ridden face into the man's shoulder.

"T-Takeo…" Nikolai stuttered. "I can't do this anymore…"

Takeo was legitimately surprised for once. For once, in his life, someone found comfort in him and his presence. Never did he imagine that Nikolai Belinski would be holding him. Takeo slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around the Russian's large form.

"Yes. You can." Takeo uttered softly. Here he was, embracing the enemy, yet he found peace in it. Nikolai was human, a living breathing being, and he was broken.

Broken like Takeo.

"Nikolai is sorry. So sorry for everything I have said." Nikolai sobbed. "You are first person to see me like this in a long time, yet you do not leave. I tire of the booze and the hangovers. I am so tired of feeling this way."

Takeo lowered his head. "I know Nikolai. I know… but you are not alone. You will not be alone anymore…"


	3. Mornin' Sunshine (RoseFields Fluff)

"Jess, wakey-wakey!" Misty gently nudged her girlfriend, who was curled up under the covers. The blonde had herself buried in blankets up to her neck. Misty chuckled when Jessica swatted her hand away and rolled over, grumbling under her breath about the fact that it was a Saturday. Jessica had work last night, and that typically left her rather exhausted considering she worked at night.

Misty, being the farm-girl that she is, was used to waking up early. Jessica, on the other hand, was a city girl who thrived in the night and slept in a bit later than Misty. That wasn't going to be the case today. The brunette pecked Jessica's temple and got out of bed, reaching for her t-shirt and tugging it down over her head.

 _Breakfast oughta get her up I bet._

Misty loved to cook. Back on the farm, she used to help her mom cook up some sausage, eggs, bacon, and just about anything else you could think of from your local breakfast diner. Jessica usually got up as soon as the smell of sausage wafted up to the bedroom and she would shuffle down the stairs with their pet dog in tow.

After setting the table up nicely with a pretty vase of sunflowers, Misty began her search through the fridge for the meats and egg carton. She whistled a tune to herself as she pulled the pots and pans out from under the kitchen sink. She paused for a moment and pondered on what else she could make to impress her lovely girlfriend.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she swung the pantry door open. Since she was a bit on the shorter side, she had to get on her tip-toes to reach the box of pancake mix on the top shelf. Her fingertips barely grazed the box before the box began its descent to the floor. Misty fumbled and squealed as she tried to keep the box from crashing into the floor and leaving a mess. She caught it successfully and sighed, lowering her head.

Blanche, their dog who was more like a son to them, watched her silently from the sidelines. Misty, jokingly, put her finger to her lip as if she were telling him to keep it to himself. The dog simply sneezed and trotted up the stairs.

"That little…" She grumbled under her breath.

That's when she heard movement upstairs and the found of footsteps padding down the stairs. A groggy Jessica made her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She stretched her arms and glanced toward the kitchen, where she spotted her lover. She was wearing that silk robe that drove Misty wild.

"Oh, what's all this?" Jessica asked, holding back a yawn.

"You silly sleepy-head, I was trying to cook breakfast for ya to get ya outta bed." Misty smiled softly at her as she poured the pancake mix into a bowl and added the other ingredients. "Breakfast is all it takes, darlin'."

"When it comes to your cooking, Missy, how could I resist?" Jessica hugged her farm girl from behind and nuzzled her face in Misty's neck, peppering kisses all over.

There was a serene silence in the room. The two women relished in each others' company for a moment, soaking in the sunlight that flooded in through the open window. If they could, both of them knew that they would stay like this forever – in this perfect silence where they could have not a care in the world. It would just be them, intertwined in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Misty… for breakfast and, well, for everything you do for me." Jessica whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "You're the light of my life."

"Jess, you deserve the world." Misty shifted her body and wrapped an arm around Jessica. She reached up to Jessica's face and brushed a lock of hair out of the way. "You're my everything."

The two shared a passionate kiss. Jessica cupped Misty's cheek in her hand and Misty gently scratched Jessica's scalp. After a moment, they pulled away from each other, and Misty found herself lost in those beautiful eyes of Jessica's.

"Let's cook together." Jessica reached for her apron, grinning at her lover.

Misty chuckled and shook her head. "Alright darlin'! Cooking would be so much more fun with you."


	4. It's a Piece of Cake (TaNi Friendship)

"Just trust me, I've done this a million times." Nikolai reassured his friend as he whipped up the cake batter. Today was their friend's birthday and the two of them had kinda gotten caught up in a pickle.

They forgot to get a gift.

The kitchen was already a disaster to begin with. Flour was all over the countertop and remnants of cracked eggs were on the tile. Takeo watched on in horror, trying not to cringe at the mess they – no _he_ would have to clean up.

"Nikolai, do you realize how un-kept this kitchen looks?" Takeo muttered, ripping a paper towel off the roll. He knelt down and tried to wipe up the yolk by the Russian's foot.

"All will be well, Takeo." Nikolai gently tapped the edge of the mixing bowl to get the remainder of the batter off the spoon. "I am expert baker."

Somehow, Takeo did not believe this.

"Would you mind turning the oven on for me, Tak?" Nikolai asked. He glanced down at his shirt and groaned. "Shit. Batter on my favorite shirt."

Takeo cranked the oven up to 350 degrees Fahrenheit and stepped over to the fridge, grabbing the half-empty gallon of green tea. As he poured himself a glass, he caught Nikolai going over the instructions on the back of the cake mix box over and over again.

"Do you have the pan?" Takeo asked, interrupting Nikolai's deep thought. Before the other man could even respond, he knelt down and grabbed the cake pan from the slot under the oven. He set it down in front of the bewildered Russian who had just realized what happened.

"Oh right! That!" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Cannot bake cake without pan. Would look weird, da?"

Takeo chuckled. "Yes. In fact, I do not think our friend would be able to fully appreciate your…" He paused for a moment and cleared his throat, "baked masterpiece if it were any other way."

Moments later, the oven dinged, indicating that the needed temperature had been reached. Nikolai grinned and eagerly poured the batter into the pan as Takeo watched silently. The Russian slipped his oven mitts on and practically danced over to the oven before slipping the pan in carefully.

"Voila!" He kissed the tips of his fingers, almost like that of a stereotypical French chef.

"Make sure you keep an eye on the cake, Nik." Takeo warned stepping out of the kitchen. "We do not want any accidents…" He muttered that last bit under his breath.

 **About an hour later**

Takeo had dozed off in his chair while he picked up where he left off in the most recent novel he had been reading. His head had lulled to the side and the book sat partially open on the edge of his knee. A strong smell woke him from his slumber and he lingered in his seat for a moment.

Something smelled charred.

His heart sunk and he bolted up from his chair just as the fire alarm started wailing. He cursed in Japanese, knowing damn well that his friend had forgotten to check the oven.

"Nikolai!" He called out, dashing for the kitchen. He threw on the oven mitts and flung the oven door open, smoke rising up to meet his face. He sputtered as he pulled the cake out in one last desperate attempt to save the poor pastry. The pan was so warm that he could feel it through the mitts and he dropped it on the stove surface.

"Wh-What happened?!" Nikolai asked as he slid into the kitchen. He looked up to see a disheveled Takeo leaning against the counter and the cake still letting off a bit of smoke."We order cake don't we…?"

Takeo raised his index finger and let out a loud sigh. "Yes. Yes we do…"


End file.
